


Lustful Reversal of Power

by Icyclear



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dom!Jaden/Sub!Zane (weird right?!), Duel BDSM, Duel Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: Zane can't help but to be thinking of S/M thoughts of Jaden, especially after Jaden was the Supreme King. Instead of being the alpha male and being the dominate partner, he rather submit to Jaden's feet.





	1. Chapter 1

In all his years in Duel Academy, Zane had encountered his fair share of wonderful duelists that he had the pleasure of defeating. There is always that one that shines though the most as the duelist that he greatly respected and wanted badly to punch in the face at the same time: Jaden Yuki. Zane never imagined that, after passing the 'torch' to Jaden as the school's best duelist, Jaden would be the catalyst for the world's near demise more than twice and why his inadmittingly beloved little brother had been in danger and tears he should never had shed. 

Still, he stood by Jaden's side, even from a far, because he could admit that he loved watching Jaden duel. The passion that Jaden shows though his cards makes him a little envious. He had imagined what it would be like to watch Jaden in the underworld duels, in the collars that would make him fall into submission or be the Supreme King and completely dominate. Zane often had to stop at that point to look down at his groin at how perked up he was. Rarely he would indulge his body by going further with his fantasies.  


He lied on his bed with his cock in hand. He cocked his head back and imagined himself and Jaden with the shock collars and bands in a duel. Jaden would tap into the powers of the Supreme King and be more cruel and ruthless than he could ever be. He would be shocked to his knees and look at Jaden with need. Just before he could orgasm, his phone went off. From the assigned ringtone, he knew it was Aster and if he didn't answer now, Aster won't leave him alone; "Fuck."

"What do you want, Aster?"

"Well hello to you too, Sunshine. I could tell you why I called or I could just call you an asshole and hang up - leaving you in curiosity."

"I don't get curious. Now what do you want?"

"You know that Sy and Jaden are graduating in a week right? Jaden has asked for you to duel him."

"Oh." Zane grunted. He was quiet for a second, thinking it over, "Sure. Pass it along that I accept his challenge."

"Why should I feel afraid for him?"

"Where you really asking me that or were you talking to yourself again?"  
"Fuck you."

"Boy, you wish." Zane laughed and hung up. 

\- - -

"Jaden, are you sure about this? You have never won against Zane." 

"Gee, thanks for the talk of confidence, Sy." Jaden replied as he looked at himself in the mirror at his messy brown hair and fixed his Slifer red jacket - leaving his hair to look messy because he simply liked it like that. Syrus watched his best friend go from the mirror to his bed to take his deck. 

It was nearly time for Jaden to arrive to the dueling arena. He didn't look scared at all. He was like his old self again, like what happened with Yubel never happened. He stepped to where he needed to be and looked into the crowd and waved at all his friends: Alexis, Atticus, Axel, Jesse, Jim, Hassleberry, Chazz, Aster, and of course, Syrus. He couldn't believe that Pegasus arrived to watch him also - such a honor he thought. 

Dressed in his 'Hell Keiser' attire, Zane arrived to the duel arena. He walked to Jaden with a briefcase, "I'll agree to your request if you agree to mine." Jaden opened the briefcase and his lips parted after he looked inside, "Zane? Are you sure about this?" Zane didn't look like he was messing around and Jaden didn't have to vocalize his response. He took the shock collar and placed it around his neck. He watched Zane do the same on his end of the arena. The audience were confused by what was taking place and Jaden nodded for Crowler to continue. 

"On the right, forth year Slifer red slacker, Jaden Yuki! On the left, one of our best graduates, Zane Truesdale!" Crowler announced.

"How am I a slacker when I have been here for years?" Jaden asked to himself as he drew his starting hand. Zane decided he would be the one to go first. "Give me the honor of giving it your all, Jaden." Jaden nodded, worried that he would open his mouth and demand why Zane wanted to use the underworld dueling torture devices. Back and forth, cards were played, but Jaden started to notice that Zane wasn't playing all that seriously; losing a little life points at a time and allowing himself to be shocked. Jaden wasn't going to speak up either, in fact, he saw though Zane's game. 

Allowing the anger and darkness 'take over', Jaden's brown eyes were copper and almost demonic. Zane got his wish; he wanted to duel the Supreme King and Jaden was going to give Zane exactly what he thought he wanted. Over and over, Zane was being pushed down to his knees, and was so close to the release he desired. As Jaden declared the winning attack, holographic smoke filled the arena. In the moment he knew that no one would see, Zane dashed forward and pulled Jaden into a deep kiss. 

When the arena cleared, everyone gasped, including Jaden into Zane's mouth. He wanted to push Zane away, but Zane was so warm, so erotic, and Jaden couldn't explain why he wanted more. Zane broke the kiss and bowed his head to Jaden as he reached for the collar and took it off Jaden's neck, "Thank you, Jaden. I'll be taking my leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden stood there and blinked. He was completely speechless - a rarity for him. All the voices were blocked out of his mind as he relived his first kiss over and over in his mind. Jaden could see the despiration in Zane's face, as if he needed to kiss him; but needed more. All that thinking hurt his head and it pulled him back into reality.

“Jaden? Didn't you hear us?” Alexis asked.

“My brother kissed you?” Cyrus asked, more as a statement and to himself than to Jaden.

Jaden blinked and gave the impression of laughing it off, “Yeah, I guess. Oh well. Lets go back to the dorm to celebrate my victory.”

\- - - -

“Zane, what the fuck, dude?! You kissed Jaden Yuki?!” Astor screamed into the phone, which made Zane have to hold the phone far away from his head.

He exhaled and pulled the phone back to his ear, “I did.”

“Why are you so passive about it?! You kissed Jaden! You kissed someone and it happened to be him!” 

“And? When has it mattered what I've done? If its so shocking to everyone, I'll just have to do it until its no big deal.” Zane said and hung up as he knew Astor was going to respond. 

Zane didn't understand what the big deal was. He saw people of the same sex kiss many times while in professional dueling and no one batted an eye, what made his kiss with Jaden seem to scandalous? He longed to do much more if only there wasn't a crowd around them; especially his brother, who must be as dumbfounded as much as his lust interest. 

He relaxed on his couch, he thought things over and decided to send Jaden a text. 

Many hours later, he waited near Jaden's dorm, in the darkness of the the forest. He expected Jaden to come at midnight just to talk – resisting all other intentions to go firther. He saw Jaden, he was happy that Jaden agreed to meet him so late; though he had to give the impression that he was indifferent about everything.

“Yo. I didn't think I would see you after you know.” Jaden laughed, only to sigh off, “What did you want to meet me about?”

“Jaden. Did you like the kiss?” Zane asked, as he thought to himself that he didn't want to start off with such a girly question, “What I meant was, I want to talk to you about the kiss.”

“Okaaaay.” Jaden responded.

“I'm going to cut to the point, be my boyfriend and I want the Supreme King to be my master.” Zane stared at Jaden with all the seriousness in his eyes. 

Jaden had no idea how to respond at all. He never expected anyone to say anything remotely close to what Zane had proposed in his whole life. He eased himself into responding, “The Supreme King and I are one person.”

“I know.” Zane rolled his eyes, “You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it.”

“Yes.” Jaden answered very quickly. 

Zane had a Cyrus moment, “Really?! You are okay with that? You did think, right?” As if he wasn't thinking at all, Jaden pushed Zane down and he crawled onto his lap. Without warning, Jaden kissed Zane hard but quickly. Zane licked his bottom lip, “Answers my question then.”

“Only reason I agreed to meet with you, Zane. All I could think about was that kiss and then I got kind'a horny. I figured you felt the same by how you looked when you kissed me. We can talk about more about it later. I really have to get back.” Jaden said as he looked at his watch. 

“Here, until I see you again.” Zane said as he pulled Jaden in for a kiss. He licked Jaden's lips open and slid his tongue into Jaden's mouth. Jaden's breath was so inviting and warm. It felt natural to be with Jaden like that. He knew that being with the Supreme King would feel differently. They may be one person, but they didn't feel like they were. Jaden was so warm and inviting; the Supreme King was frigid. When he broke the kiss, Zane felt that Jaden was erect, “Don't touch to release. Just dream of me and it'll happen on it's own.”

“You think your master would like it if you demanded it of me?” Jaden joked.

Zane gave a small smile, “I don't think my master would care what I did to you as long as his body wasn't hurt in the process.” Jaden bit on his lip, the way that Zane talked sent more blood to his groin; his deep voice was just that sexy. 

\- - - -

When Jaden went back to his dorm room, Cyrus was right there waiting for him. 

“Where did you go, Jaden?”

Jaden grinned, “Rest room. I drank too much punch at the party.”

“Why are you lying, Jay?” 

“I'm not lying. Chill out, Cy. Since when did you become my wife?” 

Cyrus glared, “I'm not your wife and I know you're lying. I can smell 'him' on you.”

“Him, who? I think you're not over what happened earlier. I went to the toilet, not to Zane. Just go back to bed.” Jaden ordered, mildly annoyed that Cyrus was acting strange about the possibility that he was with Zane – all though he really was. 

Jaden lied down on his bunk after Cyrus went to bed and he closed his eyes to visonize his recent encounters. Then his mind started to wander to 'what if' fantasies with himself and Zane and like Zane said it would, Jaden climaxed. He had to bite down on his blanket so he wouldn't cry out. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers so he could clean himself off and no one would be the wiser.

While he let the cold water fall on him in the Slifer shower room, Jaden's body ached for Zane's touch. Only two kisses and a bunch of erotic dreams was enough to make his body hunger for the stronger one in less than 24 hours. He had no idea what to do about it – except masturbate to the ideas of Zane touching him and all that the Supreme King would do to Zane using his body. He felt like such a twisted pervert who wanted to be dominated and liked the idea that a side of him was more than able to do the same to someone else.

After feeling like he came all he could, Jaden finally slipped back into his dorm room and went back to bed. At least that time, he was able to dream about dueling. When he awoke the next late morning, he saw a text on his cell, 'Call me as soon as you see this – Z.' Jaden made sure he was alone in his dorm, he called Zane back as quickly as he could.

“You sleep late.” Zane chuckled when he answered.

That deep voice sent shivers down to Jaden's groin. He had to resist it just to handle the conversation, “Nothing new, but you knew that.”

“You didn't touch yourself like I told you, right?” 

Jaden knew that what he meant was when he got him hard, “I didn't. It was like you knew that would happen. What if I drempt about dueling instead?” 

Zane didn't answer at first and the silence made Jaden uncomfortable. Finally Zane replied, “Because your mind is very one tracked. I had you so into the thought of sex, that there was no way you could have thought of anything else.”

“Yeah.” Jaden replied, knowing he was that easy to manipulate. 

“So the reason why I called. Move in with me, Jaden. I know we don't really know each other and it would seem strange to everyone, but it would keep us very close to each other and me to him.” Zane started to zone out as he fantasized of the Supreme King. 

Jaden got pissed, “Are you only interested in me to get to the Supreme King?! You really have no interest in me, do you?”

Silence. Jaden's heart was breaking and he hung up. Not even a minute later, his phone light up with another text, 'Open the door'. Jaden put his phone in his pocket and went to the door. It was Zane. Zane entered and closed the door behind him. He locked the door and took hold of Jaden. With one hand, he covered Jaden's mouth as he used his other hand to hold him close. Within seconds, Zane was kissing Jaden passionately. Jaden wanted to resist, but felt himself completely weak to Zane's presence. 

“I don't know, you tell me, Jaden.” Zane finally said, but to Jaden's face. He let Jaden go and continued talking, “I'll be straight with you. I have been crushing on you since we met. Even as the Hell Keiser, I still couldn't get my feelings for you out of my mind. My lust for the Supreme King is purely sexual and masochistic. Either way, I would be having sex with you, rather its Jaden you or Supreme King you. I would belong to you.”

Jaden was unsure. He had the sexiest guy who ever graced Duel Academy offer a duo type of relationship with him that indirectly involved sadomascism and he knew that turning him down would be the biggest mistake of his life. 

“You convinced me. I don't think Cyrus would like it though if he knew about us moving in together. He is still pretty shaken over the kiss that he knows about. He apprently could smell you on my clothes when I came back last night.” Jaden laughed. Zane laughed too; feeling only a tad guilty that Cyrus was jealous, “I didn't know that Cyrus liked you like that.” The blank look on Jaden's face was all Zane needed; Jaden had no idea Cyrus had feelings for him.

'Oh well, Cy, my dick now.' Zane thought to himself.

\- - -

Zane helped Jaden pack up his stuff quickly and they moved it into Zane's black car. Jaden had no idea that Zane could drive since he sported a motorcycle every few times he saw him. Afterwards, Jaden went to say farewell to his friends without slipping where he was living. 

“I'll be traveling around and dueling bad guys. Don't worry about me.” Jaden laughed. 

Cyrus didn't buy the lies, but he didn't want to bust Jaden in front of the others. He could smell Zane's scent on Jaden's body and there was no other way Jaden could smell like Zane unless Zane was with him. 

The first moment that Cyrus was able to get Jaden alone, he confronted him, “You have been with 'him' again! I know you have!”

“Cy, what the hell is your problem?”

“You smell like Zane and you keep denying that you've been around him. Why are you lying to me?!”

“You need to chill out, Cyrus. Even if I happened to be around Zane, it is no business of your's. Just let it go!”

\- - -

“You're still thinking about it.” Zane broke Jaden out of his guiltful silence. 

They had just finished unpacking Jaden's belongings in Zane's apartment and Jaden plopped himself on Zane's couch and stared into space. 

Jaden groaned, “I never saw Cyrus so jealous before. I guess I just missed all the signs that he wanted me.” Zane couldn't help but laugh at Jaden's lack of observation, “Jaden, you are oblivious to just about everything but duel monsters.”

Jaden just laughed at Zane's statement. He knew that Zane was right and if it wasn't for Zane's direct confession of lust and love, he would still be in his dorm room and going through his cards with his friends. Zane disappeared into their bedroom and Jaden knew what it meant. He sighed and closed his eyes tight. His mind was slowly becoming cloudy with rage and hatred. He could feel his eyes change from within his sockets. The transformation was nearly complete. 

Zane exited the room in time to witness the change; wearing nothing but his boxers and pants. When Jaden opened his eyes, they were no longer soft and friendly. When he opened his mouth to talk, it was rough and void of what Jaden was. He became who Zane wanted him to be. 

“On your hands and knees!” the Supreme King demanded. 

Zane couldn't be happier to obey. He got on his hands and knees in front of the Supreme King. 

The Supreme King looked at him with disgust, “So you're my sex slave? What a disgraceful man you are. Getting a hard on from your days in the underground. Pathetic.”

Zane couldn't help but get excited by the verbal abuse. He couldn't respond, knowing his voice would crack. When he didn't respond when he wanted him to, the Supreme King simply glared at him and knelt down to grab hold of Zane's dark blue hair, “Answer me, dammit!”

“Yes Sir.” Zane answered clearly. He thought to himself, 'Damn, Jaden sure is sexy when he's the Supreme King. Not that he isn't sexy when he's himself, but this sort of sexy is different.' It was unlike him to have to justify himself in his own thoughts, but he felt he had to.

The Supreme King kept his hard gaze over Zane's body, he was more than happy to obligue to Zane's S/M desires, but he didn't feel any sort of sexual excitement and it sort of bothered him. He figured a bit of torture would get him into the mood of the occasion. He studied the room and saw the metal case beside the large television set, “That. Put on the bands and we'll duel. And... by duel, I mean you will lose on purpose to me.”

Zane was more than happy to allow it to happen. He walked over the case and opened it. He could feel the Supreme King's eyes on the back of his head, watching him as he put on the cuffs and collar around his neck. He took out his duel disk and turned to look at the Supreme King. In response, the Supreme King took out his duel disk. 

“Now, this will be the deck you'll be using.” The Supreme King told him as he handed him a deck of Duel Monster cards. 

After Zane put the deck into his duel disk, the duel started. On the Supreme King's side of the field were Elemental Hero cards, as he only had Jaden's deck to actually play. Zane's side of the field were weak and useless monsters with less than 1,500 attack points. One by one, Zane's monsters were destroyed and he would get shocked. It didn't take long at all for Zane's life points to hit zero.

The Supreme King simply looked at Zane; who fell onto the floor and lied on his stomach. He didn't intend on killing him, he wasn't 'that' evil. When he heard Zane's groans, he felt a bit relieved – not that anyone would know that he felt any sort of positivity, ever. He did have a bit of a hard on, which was his goal. He walked over to Zane and used his foot to nudge Zane's body over to his side. A bit of Jaden's compassion had rubbed off on him, which made the Supreme King secretly uncomfortable, “Come on, get on your knees.”

It took a few minutes for Zane to get the strength to follow the command. The Supreme King was satisfied to know that Zane was alright; just exhausted from the shockings he was more than willing to endure. 

“Alright. Take those off. Pants and underwear too – if you're wearing any.” 

Zane's eye opened with pure joy. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he was more than excited to be naked in front of the man he lusted on for so long. He took less time taking everything off than how long it took him to get onto his knees after the duel. Without his master telling him, Zane got on his hands and knees and arched his back.

The Supreme King was taken a bit back by it. He was planning to order that, but he didn't know when he was going to. He figured that he may as well get to that step. He went into the bathroom and saw a bottle of lubricant. “He really has thought of everything.” He mumbled to himself.

He went back to his partner and squirt some lubricant into his hands. He knelt down and began to prep Zane for what was to come. It was awkward in the beginning, it did hurt Zane a little; but nothing compared to being shocked. Once he felt that Zane was ready, he worked a little on his cock to make it moist enough for the fun. He was mildly aware of what could happen if anything tore and as much as death was no big deal to the Supreme King, Zane was the only one who ever wanted to be fucked by and be tortured by him and he couldn't really let that go.

Without a word, the Supreme King filled Zane up. He felt a jolt from his groin all the way to his stomach and it felt strange. Zane was also feeling pleasure, he moved himself slowly at first, then fast, feeling the Supreme King ram his cock inside him completely. The Supreme King had little stamina, something he hasn't had since he was alive and not sharing a body with whom he considered a giant moron, so it was understandable that he came within a few minutes. Zane couldn't complain either, to him, it was the best few minutes of his life... at least until he got to make love to Jaden and have something to compare it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life ya know.


End file.
